What to do on a rainy day?
by Stirker
Summary: Complete Gaara and Neji are bord, and its raining outside. more then lemon so yes rated M sorry. BoyXboy. Enjoy and review WARNING!: NOSEBLEEDER HAVE LOTS OF PAPER TOWELS!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way. Also characters might be a little out of character sorry if they are 

Theme: Boy, x Boy If you do not like then do not read; more then lime ;) (One Shot!)

Title:

Feelings

Wet cold water dropped from the dark stormy clouds in the sky. The ground soon turned into mud puddles. A teenager sat at the windowsill head leaned against the cold glass. His eyes closed, and his black shoulder length hair was slightly in his face. The black haired teen was wherein a white loose see through t-shirt and tight black jeans. He wasn't aware of the red haired boy wherein a red shirt and black loose fitting pants, watching his every movement from the couch. His robin egg blue eyes every movement from under the black haired teen's body.

The teen looked over at the red head and blinked a little. His innocent grayish pale eyes looking into the others soft blue eyes; the red head turned his head to the side slightly; pretending to watch the rain out side.

"What are you looking at?" asked the black haired teen curiously.

"The rain," the red haired replied, "And you Neji?"

Neji shook his head gently, "Just thinking."

"What about?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards Neji.

Neji blushed a little and looked away, "It's nothing Gaara."

Gaara smirked and gently placed a hand on Neji's shoulder and then placed his other hand on Neji's cheek; gently stroking it with his thumb.

Neji felt a chill run down his spine as he looked at Gaara. Gaara smiled gently to him, "You can't hid anything from me, tell me Neji, what are you thinking?"

Neji soon felt a little sweaty as he pressed himself close to the glass, "Um I-I was thinking…about you…" he stammered a little as he watched Gaara closely.

"Oh what about?" he crawled onto Neji's lap and stroked Neji's lap causing Neji to slightly moan with pleasure.

"I-I love you Gaara…" Neji finally admitted his feelings towards Gaara and hoped the red head wouldn't be mad at him for saying the word love.

Gaara pretended to get mad as he slowly got off Neji's lap. Then smirked as he pulled at Neji's wrist; embraced him into a tight hug. Neji felt his hot blood rise to his cheeks as he looked into Gaara's eyes only to see warmth, and affection towards him. He then hugged Gaara back and kissed his lips. Gaara closed his eyes, recovering from shock as he kissed his lover back; licking Neji's lips begging for entrance. He received it right away as Neji opened his mouth Gaara's tongue lashed out at his, and felt the hotness between them as they hugged each other; their tongues fighting playfully.

Gaara broke the kiss and panted a little for air. Neji had his eyes closed still endure the warmth and fun they had within his mouth. He then slowly opened his eyes and looked towards Gaara. Neji smirked and then tackled Gaara to the floor. Gaara was pinned onto his back as Neji laughed playfully and licked at Gaara's cheek and down passed the jaw line all the way to the collarbone. Gaara moaned out and gasped when his lover stopped and looked into his blue eyes. Gaara took advantage as he rolled Neji off and crawled back on top of him. He then nipped at Neji's shirt playfully as he undid the buttons; revealing soft pale like flesh. Gaara moaned out as he then played with Neji's nipples. Neji whimpered a little from the pleasure and squirmed to get one hand free that he had lain on; then ran his fingers through Gaara's thick silky red hair.

Neji moaned and gasped as Gaara soon started to suck on one of Neji's nipples. Gaara's tongue was licking the tip of the tit; and circling it. While his teeth nipped at it gently. Neji arched his back in pleasure making Gaara's teeth sink into his skin a little, as Gaara sucked on it.

Neji's hands groped at Gaara's chest and shirt, wanting the red soft shirt off. Gaara smirked and lifted his hands over his head as Neji pulled it up. Under the shirt was a swirling dragon tattoo that ran down towards Gaara's pants and disappeared. Neji smirked and traced the sensitive skin lines of the tattoo causing Gaara to gasp at the light touch as he worked on his lovers other nipple. Neji arched his back and his head came forward and licked Gaara's chest gently tracing the head of the dragon with his tongue and then slowly making his way to Gaara's collarbone. Gaara moaned lightly and nuzzled his lover's chest as Neji started to lick and suck on Gaara's neck soon leaving a red marked hickey.

Gaara smiled gently to his lover, "I love you Neji."

"And I you Gaara," Neji replied with a smile and kissed Gaara's neck and down towards Gaara's belly button.

Gaara moaned as he felt his member starting to harden, he needed something more from Neji but did not wish to hurt his lover right away. Neji felt the need that Gaara had wanted and looked into his lover's blue eyes and smiled. Gaara looked back into Neji's soft grayish pale eyes and nodded when he saw that Neji wanted Gaara to claim him.

Gaara slowly took Neji's tight black jeans off and threw them aimlessly across the room as he picked his lover up and headed to the couch where it would be more comfortable. Neji smirked as he tugged at Gaara's black loose fitting pants; they came off easily as Neji let them slip out of his hand. He then stroked Gaara's bare back and used his leg to rub on to Gaara's own leg. Gaara moaned and took Neji's blue and white stripped boxers off and threw them over the couch. Neji blushed, his body now naked and at Gaara's mercy. Gaara smirked and licked up and down Neji's body before slowly reaching a hand into the couch cushions.

Neji blinked confused at what Gaara was doing now. He then saw something flashy that had made a key like noise as Gaara hid it behind it back. Neji turned his head to the side watching his lover closely.

"Don't worry to much on what it is lover." He smiled to him as he kissed his lover's cheek to distract him. Neji closed his eyes as he moved his head to kiss Gaara's lips. Gaara kissed him back and licked around Neji's lips playfully as he took one hand into his. Neji thought he felt something cold clamp around his wrist, but did not take it away as he liked the cold on his hot pale flesh. Gaara then attached the other end to Neji's other hand and rested them above Neji's head. Neji blinked and looked at Gaara as he saw the cold metal over his wrists.

"What's this?" asked Neji turning his head.

"A game of pleasure." Laughed Gaara smiling at him gently, "You will have your turn as well, but for now, sit back and enjoy."

Neji moaned a little as he felt Gaara's body rubbing up and down his own. He lowered his arms over Gaara's head as Gaara licked and nipped all of Neji's sensitive spots causing him to moan, whimper, and arch his back at the same time. Gaara loved the noises coming from his pleasured prey. He smiled as he licked to Neji's belly button and started to lick in an out sexily before crawling down towards his lover's waist and licking back an forth across it. Neji moaned more as he wiggled to get comfortable under Gaara's weight on his legs.

"G-Gaara please do not stop…I-it feels so good!" he yelled out a little as he arched his back and closed his eyes.

Gaara smirked knowing that his lover was ready. He then lowered his head down and wrapped his tongue and then his mouth around his lover's warm cock. Neji opened his eyes and gasped at the hotness from Gaara's mouth. Gaara's tongue licked the tip of Neji's member as he sucked and bobbed up and down to get Neji to cum. Neji moaned as he felt something rising within himself. His mind was foggy and warm as he arched his back and moaned. Gaara nipped and played with Neji's manhood in his mouth. Neji grasped the couch cushion. Gaara new that Neji was about to cum as he sucked harder and faster onto him. Soon white little seeds of warmth filled Gaara's mouth. Gaara swallowed them savoring the taste as he licked over his lover's manhood tip to see if any had tried to escape him.

"N-Not fair," Whined Neji in small pants, as he looked at Gaara warmly.

Gaara laughed, "It's plenty fair." He winked at his lover and smiled warmly to him.

Neji whined and wiggled under Gaara's weight, "My turn!" he whined more wanting to pleasure Gaara now. Gaara laughed and smiled to him as he moved up kissing his lover sweat and looked into his lover's eyes, "As you wish sweet heart." He grunted a little as he pulled out the key from the cushions and unlocked the handcuffs.

Neji smiled and jumped up causing Gaara to flop over the back of the couch. He grumbled a little as he tried to get up only to fall back down by Neji. "It's my turn." He whined as he took the handcuffs from Gaara and put them on Gaara's wrist and the other to the leg of the couch to keep Gaara down. Gaara struggled to get comfortable on the hard wooden floor. Neji smirked as he licked and kissed at Gaara's pale chest. He then played with one of Gaara's tits and licked the other. Gaara tried to hide the pleasure he was feeling, he did not want to give into his lover's pleasuring just yet. Neji smirked at Gaara as he moved towards one side of Gaara and gently licked and nipped at one of Gaara's ribs that shown barely. Gaara gasped out at this and looked at Neji.

"N-Neji!" Gaara gasped out looking at his lover who was now teasing him by lying on his back on top of Gaara.

"Hmm?" he asked him innocently as he rubbed up and down Gaara's leg with his foot.

Gaara moaned and arched his back, "You are really turning me on…" He growled as he tried to move his leg lover to Neji.

Neji pretended not to notice as he slowly turned onto his sand and nipped at Gaara's stomach. Gaara's foot was now going up and down rubbing against Neji's member. Neji gasped out at Gaara's flexible body. Gaara smirked with delight as he continued to rub his lover's member. Neji narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"That's going to cost you," he teased Gaara as he slowly removed Gaara's white and red-hearted boxers and threw them behind him sexily. He looked at Gaara's hard erection and smirked. He then licked and nipped at it, teasing Gaara as he felt Gaara wiggle an moan a little wishing Neji would stop fooling around. Neji smirked as he continued he knew that Gaara loved the torment.

Neji smirked and finally gave in to Gaara and put his mouth on Gaara's hard member and started to suck and toy with it. Gaara arched his hips causing his member to go in a little further. Neji glared as he almost chocked and nipped at it gently. Gaara gritted his teeth wishing Neji would suck his cum already. Neji smiled to himself seeing Gaara torment over the pleasure and toying. He sighed inwardly and sucked harder and faster. This caused more moans and squirming from Gaara. Neji had held his hands onto Gaara's thighs to keep him still. Gaara soon yelled out arching his back an twisting to the side as he felt his juice enter his loves mouth. His lover didn't swallow them all the way leaving some in his mouth as his tongue licked all over the cock wanting more before finally swallowing the sweet nectar of his love.

Gaara was left on the floor panting as Neji jumped over the couch to get the keys to the cuffs. He dangled them a little, as he sat on the back of the couch, "You are at my mercy Gaara love."

Gaara looked up at him still panting and smirked, "Yea so what more are you going to?" He asked challenging him.

Neji jumped down onto one knee and looked his lover in the eyes, "I don't now…" He teased more before stroking his lover's thighs. "Depends how badly you wish to be out of those cuffs."

"I see…then you have a deal you wish to have made." Gaara smirked loving the way Neji was thinking.

Neji nodded a little and smiled to him warmly. The sky started to get darker, making their faces a little hard to see. Gaara closed his eyes knowing the look in his beloveds eyes, "Do what you wish Neji, I am yours." He soon replied to him.

Neji smirked and slowly lowered himself to Gaara's side. Gaara grunted a little as he felt Neji do little circles on his thigh with one finger. Neji then slowly traced a finger down the middle of the curve and found the sensitive entrance to Gaara. Gaara gasped out as Neji slid his finger into Gaara gently before adding another and moving them back and forth. Gaara moaned from the pleasure, ignoring the pain as he arched his back and made Neji's fingers go deeper into him. Neji moaned and felt that Gaara was now ready. He slowly sat up and moved Gaara carefully onto his stomach. He grabbed some lotion and rubbed it up and down his crotch. It soon became hard; Neji then looked at Gaara who only nodded to Neji for him to continue. Neji smiled and nodded being gentle with Gaara he slid his dick into the tight warmth of Gaara's butt and moved back and forth slowly until Gaara got used to the rhythm.

Neji soon got faster and faster, going in an out of Gaara. He soon grabbed Gaara's member and started to pump him at the same time as he went in and out of his lover. Gaara yelled out at the pleasure, he couldn't help but stroke a hand through Neji's now sweat covered mattered hair as he moaned out.

"Neji…I-I-am coming!" yelled Gaara as he moaned more.

"M-me to-o Gaara…" moaned Neji loudly.

Neji pumped in an out of Gaara faster and he felt Gaara squirm under the pleasure as he soon yelled out letting his juices slime Neji's hand. Felt Gaara's tightness grip his member and he released in Gaara with a moan; his seeds filling into gaara. He then fell on top of Gaara worn out; he then slowly let himself out of his lover. Gaara smirked as he had one hand search for the key.

"We aren't done yet," panted Gaara looking over at Neji. Neji whimpered in reply and nodded, "You owe me."

Gaara smirked as he found the key and undid the handcuffs. He then tossed the metal aside as he flipped Neji onto his stomach, "Just relax Neji love."

Neji nodded as he felt Gaara traced a finger from the middle of his back all the way down to his thighs. Neji let out a moan as he felt a finger slide into him. This made Neji gasp as Gaara moved his finger in and out of the tight entrance, "Relax and it won't hurt so much Neji love." Neji allowed himself to relax in time for the second finger to enter him and move in and out. Neji moaned from the pleasure.

"Gaara…" he arched his back and moaned out with a soft purring noise.

Gaara smiled loving the purr noise coming from his love. He then new that his love was ready as he put the lotion onto his now hardened cock he then slowly pushed it in and held it waiting for Neji. Neji grasped at the floor loving the pleasure and nodded to Gaara to continue. Gaara smiled at Neji warmly as he then continued to move in and out of his lover's tight warmness. He soon brought it to speed and rubbed Neji's own member so that they would cum at the same time. Neji moaned loving Gaara within him. With Gaara inside of him, he felt complete and whole. He closed his eyes as he moved with the rhythm of the Gaara's motion. He kept moaning mixed with a purr and a few gasps here and there until he opened his eyes and looked at his love.

"Gaara…I th-think I am going…" Neji then moaned and arched his back more, not able to finish due to the amount of pressure.

Gaara smirked knowing that Neji was soon going to cum. Gaara then went in and out of him a little faster so that they would come at the same time. Gaara then yelled out feeling himself coming again, "Neji…r-ready?!" he moaned out. Neji only nodded feeling his climax coming soon. He continued and soon Neji moaned releasing his juicy seeds over Gaara's hand and dripped down onto the floor. Gaara moaned feeling Neji's muscles clamp onto his member and he could not help but release his seeds into his love. He then slowly pulled out and fell to the ground next to him. Neji smiled to him.

"What a rush…Gaara love…" said Neji with a smile and panting slightly.

Gaara nodded in agreement, "indeed love." He smiled back and tightly hugged Neji before they fell asleep next to each other. The sky got darker and soon the rain had stopped to reveal shining stars and a bright full moon that seemed to blanket their pale sweaty naked bodies.


End file.
